memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: New Frontier/Felicity Taken Hostage/Act One
The Olympia, Defiant, and Intrepid meets up with the Enterprise and her battlegroup. In the warroom Captain Martin and Commander Talora is sitting on the other side of the table. Why would the Iconians take Felicity? Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Felix looks at her step-sister. I'm not sure but something tells me that whatever they have planned for her isn't good Felix says as he looks at them. The hologram image of Admiral Cornwell chimes in. I'm ordering you to rescue Felicity, Captain Martin Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at Captain Martin. Felix looks at the Admiral. Aye, Admiral I'll bring her home Felix says as he looks at her. Then she turns to Captain Martin and Commander Talora and orders Captain Martin move her battlegroup to be ready to assist. Captain take your battlegroup to a defensive position if the Iconians get wind of what's going on, we're gonna need the Enterprise and her battlegroup Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at Captain Martin. Kelly nods. The transmission ends. Someone is gonna have to tell Oliver Kelly says as she looks at them. Typhuss sighs. MY WIFE IS WHERE! Oliver shouts on the viewer of the Olympia. Typhuss calms him down. Oliver, calm down, I am going to rescue Felicity and bring her back to you Typhuss says as he looks at Oliver on the viewscreen. Typhuss those Iconians will kill her if they find out she's not a Starfleet officer Oliver says on the viewer. Captain Martin chimes in. Mr. Queen we'll bring her back we promise Captain Martin says as he looks at him. Oliver rubs his forehead. All right, Typhuss go with them, get my wife back Oliver says on the viewscreen. I was planning on going with them anyway, I will Typhuss says as he looks at Oliver on the viewscreen. The transmission ends. About that sir I just got off the com with Fleet Admiral Akaar and he has informed me that you are grounded until we return with Felicity, I tried to speak on your behalf but you know how the Admiral is Captain Martin says as he looks at him. He looks at Felix. No, you are not leaving me here, my friend is out there and I want to help get Felicity back, I'm not going to sit on the sidelines and do nothing Typhuss says as he looks at Felix. The crew looks at them. In my ready room Steph you've got the bridge Felix says as he looks at her. They leave the bridge as Commander Mitchell sits in the Captain's chair as they walk into his ready room. Felix turns to the Admiral. I'm not saying we're leaving you behind I'm relaying the Fleet Admiral's orders that's all Felix says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss sits in the chair in front of the desk. So you are taking me with you, you know if Akaar finds out about this, he could take your ship away from you and you are risking your command for me Typhuss says as he looks at Felix. He looks at Typhuss. A man once told me when men of good conscience cannot blindly follow orders Felix says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at him. Jean-Luc Picard Typhuss says as he looks at Felix. Felix leaves the ready room as Typhuss follows him and Felix sits in the Captain's chair while Admiral Kira is standing next to the Captain's chair. Ensign take us out warp seven engage Captain Martin says as he looks at him. He nods and inputs commands into the helm and activated the warp drive. The Olympia's three engine rings and leaps into warp. In the Herald cruiser Felicity wakes up and looks around her cell. Hello? Felicity says as she looks around the brig area. Nothing. HELLO! Felicity shouts as she's looking for someone. Then one of the Iconians appears in front of her. Human you will tell me the Federation defense codes and fleet deployments or you will die the Iconian female says as she looks at Felicity. She then vanishes.